1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to semiconductor devices.
2. Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices such as double data rate synchronous dynamic random access memory (DDR SDRAM) devices include a plurality of memory cells to store data therein or to output the data stored therein according to a command outputted from a controller. That is, if a write command signal and an address signal generated from the controller is applied to the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device may store external data in the memory cell(s) corresponding to the address signal. In addition, if a read command signal and an address signal generated from the controller is applied to the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device may output the data stored in the memory cell(s) corresponding to the address signal. In other words, external data inputted through pads of the semiconductor device in a write mode may be stored in the memory cells of the semiconductor devices through a data input path, and data stored in the memory cells of the semiconductor device may be outputted through a data output path and the pads in a read mode.